


The Kiss of his Dreams

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dean realizes he has feelings for cas, dream - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: With the news of deans kissing castiel in his dream, can you write that please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a second part to this because this isn't enough for me (:

It started when Cas walked into his dream for the first time, while he was fishing off the dock. He was quiet even then, in the subconscious of the hunter, and Dean never got over that.

Then, the dreams started.

For a while, Dean never knew if it was actually Cas in his dreams or not. Sometimes he would stab Cas, and if Cas so much as flinched, Dean would know it was a dream.

More often than not, it was a dream.

It frustrated him to no avail that he was having dreams about _Cas_ of all things, when he could dream about the hot girls he’s banged or even a nightmare featuring an eight-tentacled rabid dog.

Usually, Cas just helped him with whatever his subconscious thought of. After purgatory, the dreams were welcome, and often, and he dreamt that Cas hadn’t slipped from his grasp.

But this was different. He didn’t have to stab his dream-Cas’ anymore, because Cas was human, and he couldn’t just walk into his dreams whenever he felt like it now. So, when Dean saw Cas in his dream, the pitch blackness of the night, he wasn’t surprised.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said, running up to the man, and Cas smiled as he saw Dean. Cas never wore the trenchcoat in his dream, and sometimes, Cas was hardly wearing anything. But tonight, he was wearing a white button-down shirt and black slacks. He was undeniably _Cas_ in these dreams, and he still never understood Dean’s references, but that’s what he liked about Cas. He liked that Cas was innocent.

Sometimes he recalled bringing Cas into a brothel and trying to get him to fuck a prostitute, and he was sickened with himself.

But dream-Cas couldn’t read his thoughts, and Dean looked around to see what his dream would be tonight.

There was nothing but darkness, except for twinkling stars above them.

It would be questionable when he awoke, but right now, Dean decided that this was perfectly normal.

He and Cas walked for awhile, until grass appeared on the abyss below their feet. Cas suggested they lay and watch the stars, and Dean agreed, and they watched the stars above them dance, and twirl, and change colors, rearranging to spell their names out in the sky.

He turned to Cas, lying on his side, and Cas turned his head to look at him.

Cas looked so _good_ lying there, the stars twinkling off of the bright blue in his eyes. He felt his dream world shake, and Cas continued lying there, not noticing, and smiling up at Dean.

Dean didn’t want this dream to end.

The world was crumbling beneath him, and it was going to take this from him.

He clenched his eyes, and opened them, and Cas was still there, still smiling up at him.

He sighed in relief, and grabbed Cas by the hand and sat him up, pulling him to his knees, and pulling him into his arms, placing his lips firmly on the other man’s, not closing them until Cas was kissing back, pulling Dean closer to him, his breathing hard through his nostrils.

There was a bright light, like Cas’ grace pouring through him, and he opened his eyes.

Cas was gone.

He sat up, and looked around his empty room, and back to the pillow he had just been hardcore making out with.

He brought his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, trying to remember how Cas’ lips felt on his.

And decided that he was going to have to kiss Cas to make his dreams come true.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks of a clever way to kiss Cas for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying because Dean.

Dean walked out of his room uncomfortably comfortable with his realization of his feelings for Cas.

He's probably known for a while, now, but it never actually struck him as more than brotherly love until he woke up from his dream.

 _Kissing Cas_ , Dean thought, and his eyes fluttered as he stumbled drowsily into the kitchen. Cas and Sam were eating breakfast; Cas a cup of sugar with coffee added, and Sam, a lightly buttered wheat toast. Dean smiled at the absolute absurdity of the whole situation. He'd never  _truly_ had a home before, and now he was walking into a kitchen to have a sit-down breakfast with his brother and his best friend, and it was so disgustingly normal, Dean couldn't handle it.

Of course he would have to go and screw this up by being in love with his best friend.

He clumsily sat in the chair next to Cas and Sam, snaking the mug from Cas' hand and sipping the sugary bitter liquid as Cas made a face of disapproval.

"Dean, you are more than able to get your  _own_  coffee in the mornings." He said, but got up anyway and poured himself a new cup. Sam was rolling his eyes at his older brother, and Dean felt himself smile as he stretched back into the back of the seat. 

"But, Cas, you make it just how I like it." Dean said, and he saw Cas smile, his shoulders relaxing as he turned to face the two brothers. 

Dean watched as he brought the newly poured coffee to his lips, pink and plump, and moist from the liquid. He watched Cas' throat as he gulped down a sip of his drink, and snuck a look over at Sam to make sure that no one noticed him staring.

Luckily, Sam was leafing through pages after pages of some kind of research, and Dean quickly looked back at Cas, who  _was_  staring at him.

_Oh._

_  
_Cas wasn't staring at Dean with lust, nor affection, nor _anything_ Dean had ever seen before.

But just as quickly as he gave Dean the look, it disappeared as he realized that he had caught him.

Dean smiled down at the table. Cas' pink tinted ears were endearing. 

* * *

Apparently, whatever Sam was reading in the morning struck him as more important than family time, and as Dean brought out dvds for the three to watch, Sam sent him a bitchface, and locked himself in his room. Dean hummed happily as he walked towards Cas, waving a stolen copy of some crappy comedy.

This was his chance.

Cas sat on the farthest cushion away from Dean on the couch, and Dean bit his lip in frustration.

He couldn't very well kiss Cas if he was going to sit all the way over  _there_. So, Dean did the only thing that made sense.

He spilled his beer down the side of the couch. He yelled an obscenity, and brushed off his pants, and clenched his jaw to keep from smiling as he sat on the cushion next to Cas.

The other man shifted as Dean's leg brushed up against him, and Dean pressed play, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Dean." Cas said, halfway through the movie. Dean turned to him, and smiled as he realized Cas' eyes never left the screen.

"Yes?"

"This movie, it's not funny." He said, and turned to Dean, a look of disappointment in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cas." He said, and it sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. Obviously it wasn't his fault that the movie was shitty, but he couldn't stop himself from apologizing. He stared at Cas' lips, which were pursed and dry, and Dean ached to run his tongue along the bottom of it. His mouth felt dry as Cas' eyes drifted towards Dean's mouth, and quickly darted back up to Dean's eyes. 

He knew he was giving Cas the sex look. His lips parted as he began to say something, and Cas interrupted him.

"I had a dream about you last night." Cas said, and watched the other man's face warily, afraid of Dean being disgusted with him. Dean's eyebrows arched with curiousity.

"What happened?" He asked, and Cas bit the inside of his cheek, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"We were watching the stars," Cas started, and Dean blanched.

"And we... we kissed, right?" Dean sputtered. Cas flinched back, and nodded slowly.

"But how did you-"

"I had the same dream," Dean confessed, and Cas looked at him like the moon would look at the sun.

"Dean," Cas said, and Dean lunged forward, crashing his lips to Cas', his hands gripping Cas' head firmly. His lips were as soft as they were in the dream, and warm, and tasted of his sweet skin. Cas sighed into their kiss, the way he did in their dream, and the warm breath from his nostrils reminded him of waking up. He pulled away and opened his eyes. 

Cas was still there, a goofy, embarrassed smile on his face. 

A dream come true.


End file.
